


Adopting a Demonwolf Hybrid: A Life Story

by RayKasai



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Bisexual, Changing POV's, Demonwolf, Hacker, Hybrid - Freeform, Korean, Lesbian, My friend & I's ocs life story's, Nonbinary, Not technically underaged, Other, Strong Language, This took too much time, and they were ROOMMATES, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayKasai/pseuds/RayKasai
Summary: My Friend & I have had these oc's for years and we decided to write how they met and their adventures down.Name: Thunder ŌkamiCommon Known By: Thunder WolfAge: 18 (stuck)Race: ???Species: DemonWolf HybridOccupation: Guardian/ Army of 1 😎Name: Duion ParkCommonly Known By: DuionAge: 20Species: HumanRace: KoreanOccupation: Hacker--------------------------------





	1. Thunder's POV

Time passes so fast.  
Seconds turn into minutes, which then turn into hours, which then turn into days. And before you know it, it's 2012 and everyone thinks the world is gonna end.  
In even shorter terms:  
Thunder's been 18 for too long.  
They can't age because they're kinda stuck at this age until death, so having children is weird. 

Thunder's a DemonWolf Hybrid and has been orphaned for mostly their entire life.  
Imagine finding an abandoned house and claiming it as your territory while learning how to fight for yourself at a young age.  
Yeah, that's Thunder's Life in a nutshell. 

You pick up a few hobbies when you're on your own forever. Singing, playing guitar, shooting people's eyes out, just the usual until your angel sibling gets mad at you for being demonic but you can't help it. 

_"I want to get so fucked on alcohol until I can't think straight, cause there's nothing else to do anymore."_

Which is exactly where I was headed until some asshats look like they wanna harass this- uh  
I don't wanna assume her race but asain of some kind I guess.  
Either way, I get the feeling they want to hurt her.  
So I take care of the situation in the most Thunder way possible: 

I move from my seat to the one next to hers when the train stops and glare at these men. 

_Fuck she's looking at Me_

Maybe I could have handled this better, right?  
I gently took out one of her earplugs.  
"Those guys over there-" I glanced over at the two and then back at her. "I think they wanted to hurt you so i-"  
She looked confused, like she couldn't understand what I was saying. 

I glanced down at her phone at what she was listening too.  
Bts? Like the Korean boy band?  
Is she Korean? 

Worth a shot. 

I repeated the sentence in Korean, and she seemed to understand, because she.. hugged me??  
Well, now that the language barrier is broken,- I guess I should tell her my name-,?

"Thunder"  
I said, before being able to catch myself  
I quickly pointed at myself, which looked dumb, but hopefully she understood what i was getting at. That it was my name.  
Wait, what if she laughs because I have a weird name?

She smiled  
"Duion"  
She replied while doing exactly what I did but towards herself- 

_this should be interesting_


	2. Duion's POV

Moving to a completely different country from what you're used to is hard. Especially when you can't even understand the language. Duion had moved into her new house in America just a few days ago. Leaving Korea and saying goodbye to her family and friends was probably the hardest thing she had ever done, knowing she wouldn't see them again unless they came to visit. 

You see, Duion's job isn't what you'd think. There's a reason why she moved, And that reason was involving her job. The company she previously worked under decided she was needed somewhere else, somewhere she could help others more often. Duion is a hacker, and has worked on multiple cases. both big and small. Now she was sent off to work on bigger cases. much bigger cases. 

As a 20 year old, this was a lot to take in. After showing off her skills once she finished school, she was offered the job to work under a secret company. 

And now she was here, alone. All alone in a foreign country. She only had to sit at home on her computer every single day, and it was best if she made some friends. Duion had went to a korean restaurant the past days she's been here, since she can't order take out on phone or go grocery shopping. Sure, she talked to some people, but they weren't friends. They only found her jokes and humour funny, But Maybe one day she could befriend someone. Hopefully soon. 

Making friends with someone who speaks a different language is hard when you can't even make friends with people who speak in your native language. But you see, this is where things make a turn.

Duion was sitting on the train, listening to her favourite boy band called "BTS". The transportation device was full of people, so she wouldn't have bothered paying much attention. However, this did catch her eye. while looking at her phone, she noticed something in the corner or her eye. She tends to notice small things around her, and she would usually just brush this off. But the thing is, she felt like she had to look, her gut feeling told her to. 

And so she did.

She looked up, only to find a person sitting right next to her. They must have moved seats, because she could have sworn she saw them sitting further away earlier. 

While she was busy looking at this complete stranger, she noticed them looking at her. Directly at her. In the eye. Eye contact. She was making eye contact with a stranger. Someone who she had never seen before, and she didn't look away. She could feel her ears flush in embarrassment.  
The first interaction she had with someone who wasn't korean was one of the most awkward interactions she has ever had. 

Just when she was about to look away, she noticed the music disappeared in her left ear. At first she thought the device disconnected, even though she was well aware that music was playing in her other ear. 

Her earplugs was taken out by the person in front of her.

The amount of panic that rushed over her when she noticed them speaking was unbelievable. She didn't understand a word that was coming out from their mouth, and she wasn't sure what to do. should she just nod? say 'yes'? she barely knew any english. it was only some words, and that's far from enough words to make a sentence. 

While looking at the stranger, she saw them glancing at her phone. Bts. They're quite popular right now. Chances are she was gonna get judged, or she would be able to make a new friend through music.

But to her surprise, the unknown person in front of her spoke to her in korean this time. Was she hearing things? She processed the words, and realised they were in fact speaking to her in korean. "Those guys over there, I think they wanted to hurt you."

It adds up now. She remembers seeing them look over at the two men that was sitting across from her. Honestly, she got a bad vibe from them as soon as she entered the train.

Wait. The person in front of her.. They knew korean. She met someone in public, speaking korean. She met someone who spoke to her first! And they saved her from getting hurt!

Woah.

Duion was so amazed that the first thing she did was hug with a bright smile on her face. This person really cheered her up.

When Duion pulled back, the nice person seemed a little startled at first, but that quickly changed when they spoke up again. "Thunder" they said. It left her feeling a little confused, tilting her head like a dog trying to understand a brand new command.

The person quickly pointed at them self, making Duion nod her head understandingly, and doing the same. "Duion" She said while pointing at herself, feeling more comfortable now that she had finally found someone she could have a conversation with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Thunder's Chapters are "shorter" are because Thunder Acts more then they think.  
> So they don't have alot of thought process before they do the things they do 
> 
> While duion is the complete opposite  
> And takes longer to process things


	3. You Win Some, You Loose Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> My friend types Duion side in third person  
> And I type Thunder's side in first person 
> 
> And I'm starting to realize Thunder breaks the 4th wall a few times

_"Targets stepping off the train boss"_

_"Follow Her"_  
\-------------  
Thunder's POV:  
Duion had told me that her stop was coming up.  
She had explained that once she gets off of this train, she hops onto a second one that takes her closer to home.  
Seems Legit.  
I offered to go with her so she wasn't lonely and she happily accepted. 

After stepping out of the train car, I already had an eerie feeling. It's like a 6th sense for otherworldly creatures I guess, being able to sense danger or some shit.  
Maybe those pricks were following us. 

**BANG**

Yeah they definitely were, I mean only took a bullet to the ribs to confirm it, but hey you win some you loose some.  
I shoved Duion Forward, yelling at her to leave the area  
In Korean obviously, I'm not an idiot.

I held onto my side as blood started seeping through my shirt around the bullet wound, and turned around to face the crowd of screaming people.  
I was persistent on making sure these guys didn't make it up the stairs before Duion was out of sight. 

_Oh shit-_  
_God Dammit_

Duion can't read the signs I'm an actual idiot.  
She doesn't usually get off at this station to go home, she gets on the other train. 

_She doesn't know where the hell to go-_

Well fuck  
\---------------------  
Duion's POV:

Everything happened faster than duion would've liked it to, she couldn't process everything that just happened before Thunder hurried her up the stairs telling her to get to a safe place.

All she could think about were the loud gunshots and how hard she was breathing, but also Thunder. They weren't behind her and she had no idea if they were safe. 

The staircase up to get outside was flooded with people screaming and talking in a foreign language over the phone. And that's when she quickly realized she was fucked. She had no where to go. Usually duion would take the next train to get to her last stop, then walk home. However, she couldn't do that now. The trains have most likely stopped because of the shooting as well.

She looked around, trying to find a solution, but it was no use. She couldn't understand the signs or what anyone was saying. It was crowded and she had no where to go.

She could always take a bus but that's also what she did the first day she came here and it didn't go to well. Trying to understand the currency and talking to the bus driver was hard, so she tried to avoid that from now on. Now she was stuck in the middle of the pavement. What was she supposed to do? Where was she supposed to go?

A few police cars had arrived and they quickly rushed downstairs to check out what was happening. This made her worry again. A part of her figured maybe Thunder had ran off to get away or maybe they even took the next train. However, she also thought about how Thunder might be stuck down there or if something had happened to them.

She quickly pulled up her phone, only to realize she had never asked for Thunder's number, leaving her in complete panic. 

If Thunder went upstairs, Duion would have seen them, right? She quickly scanned the crowd full of people, trying to see if she could catch the new friend she had made just a few minutes ago.

_they were no where to be seen_

Duion felt her heart beating hard and her breath getting quicker as she tried to come up with any actions that might have happened to her only friend.

And that's when she felt a hand gripping her wrist and turning her to face them. It was Thunder.  
"How easily are you frightened?" They asked.  
Was that really the question to ask right now?  
She thought they died!

"Well considering how terrified I was about having to take the bus home, very easily." Duion said as she rolled her eyes after making the comment, trying to make the situation a little better.

Thunder blinked. "Are you frightened right now?" 

Duion nodded as she hugged, letting out a relieved sigh. "Knowing you're in front of me right now helped me calm down a little."

She pulled away, seeing the confused look on Thunder after hugging them for the second time in the spans of just a few minutes. "Where were you?" Duion asked in a serious tone, obviously showing she was worried about the young kid.

\--------------------  
"Where were you?" Duion asked, in what seemed to me, a very motherly tone

How was I supposed to casually tell her I got shot a few times, managed to get a punch in, good enough to make them stumble for a minute before blocking the entrance & exit for a few seconds, which allowed me enough time to self heal and come up to her 

"Uhh-"  
I started before hearing incoherent yelling from the stairs  
"-Time to go"  
I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a nearby alleyway as quick as possible  
I should check if she was injured but then- what if they find us here while I'm distracted with her?  
I tried to catch my breath, since my wound wasn't healing.  
The bullet might still be in there, preventing me from self-healing. God dammit. 

They're gonna find us eventually and I need to be able to "let loose" without scaring her off...  
Things could take a bad turn since my sides already injured-  
"Duion, if I were to murder someone, would that frighten you?" I asked her between breaths and small wheezes

"I think it would frighten me more if you were the one to get murdered." 

_Well that's just lovely then_

I growled to myself as I heard approaching footsteps, but before I had time to react my head was slammed against the brick wall.

_Ouch_

"What the hell-"  
They must of predicted I would do something, so they threw me to ground very harshly  
And quite frankly  
_Very rudely_  
A few gun shots rang out again as pain erupted in my left shoulder and right leg.

Blood dripped from my forehead, down onto the pavement as things started to get blurry and dark.

I need to help Duion but- fuck my eyes just feel so _fucking_ heavy

All I heard was her screaming something in Korean before the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Broski's the chapters will be relatively short so I'm sorry about that  
> But hey quick read :)
> 
> Btw I write Thunder's POV and my friend writes Duion's POV so if you notice a writing change that's why.


End file.
